


Running Into Your Arms

by AnonymousG



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousG/pseuds/AnonymousG
Summary: Based on this prompt: Imagine carmilla and Laura jogging or running every morning and seeing each other cause they use the same route. So one day they talk and decide to do it together. One day Laura flashes Carmilla (they flirt a lot!) and have wild public sex in the place (Maybe a park?) where they run. Also Laura runs in sinfully tight or short clothes ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for...you know who you are so I hope you enjoy this one :D I may have changed a little details to fit the story in my head and I went easy on the flirting...heh.
> 
> Enjoy!

The blaring beep of the alarm startled a certain tiny blonde girl to groan and toss around in her bed, grabbing her pillows to stuff her ears but to no avail. It’s the same five stages of grief every single morning; pretending not to hear the alarm, mad at herself for binging that TV show last night, thinking to skip her morning jog just for a day, staring at the ceiling and finally dragging her ass up from the bed to get ready for her exercise. She most definitely did not get that extra boost of motivation from a certain raven-haired girl that used the same route and always seemed to run a few steps in front of her and then disappearing before she reached her apartment.

\---

After checking everything that she need, Carmilla stretched and warmed up before leaving her apartment. She remembered the last time she almost passed out from climbing the stairs when her previous apartment elevator broke down so decided to get a little fit just for future reference. Besides, the route she chose is fairly short and there is always this cute girl running a few steps behind her.

\---

As usual Laura lagged a few steps behind but she decided to try and catch up with that girl today just for a bit of playful challenge with herself. She increased her pace and finally she managed to run side by side with the girl.

Carmilla was jogging at her usual speed when she suddenly felt a presence beside her. Turning to her right, she almost stopped dead in her tracks because that cute girl is right beside her and she is even cuter up close. And damn that ass.

_Great, now I sound like a creepy, perverted old man. Stupid gay brain._

Laura was thinking about the exact same thing because the girl on her left is literally a Greek goddess incarnated on earth. She must be staring a little too long because there was a smirk firmly planted on the raven-haired girl’s face. Carmilla gave her a wink and a small wave before increasing the speed and ran off. With a smile on her face, Laura continued to jog at her own pace before reaching her apartment complex.

After a few minutes, she reached her destination and there she was, the Greek goddess incarnate sitting on the steps leading to her apartment building rehydrating and stretching. She looked up when Laura walked closer and smiled as if waiting for her. Laura smiled back and took the few remaining steps before settling down beside her.

_Girl the hell up, Hollis. Just talk to her._

“Uh...hey. So I’ve seen you running for quite awhile, no- I mean that came out a little stalker-ish but you know what I mean right since you are always in front of me everyday not that I am checking or anything, and I certainly enjoy view but—I am Laura and I am going to stop talking.”

_Uggh...stupid brain, malfunctioning at this time._

Carmilla watched her with an amused expression before she remembered something.

“Cupcake?”

“Wha-what?”

“You are the girl who left cupcakes in a box with a note in front of my door a few weeks ago because you baked too much right? Laura Hollis?”

“Oh. You were the one staying in No. 307? Hahaha yeah I went a little overboard that time and you are...”

Laura held up her index finger and thumb together with a small gap, smiling sheepishly. Carmilla chuckled at her adorableness.

 “Carmilla. No kidding. There were like 7 in that box, were you trying to kill me with diabetes?”

“People do say I have sweet personality.”

They chuckled before falling into a comfortable silence trying to cool off their body before the tiny blonde broke the silence.

“So...um I was thinking maybe you would like to run together tomorrow? Since we stay in the same floor, not that I am imposing or anything and it would be nice not to run alone but you don’t have to agree, just--”

“I would like that very much.”

“Hmm?”

“Yeah. Let’s run tomorrow at...6.30?”

“Okay. Great! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Neither girl can wait for the next day to arrive; the tiny blonde was squealing while baking and the raven-haired girl, smiling while reading.

\---

That soon became their routine, meeting up together for morning runs and sometimes talking for awhile before heading back to their own apartments. When one of them wasn’t looking, the other would be stealing glances every so often and checking out each other. Carmilla doing it because Laura always wore those fitting shirts and her shorts are seriously short and the way the clothes fit her body is unreal. Laura doing it because really does she need any reason not to? They had been doing it for almost a week and neither seemed to mind because they really do enjoy each other’s company.

\---

Laura woke up frantically when her phone rang and she saw Carmilla’s name on the screen. Quickly swiping it to answer the call, she put it on her ear before sprinting into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“Hey Cupcake. I usually don’t ask this question but you coming?”

Laura groaned before spitting out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. Trust Carmilla to get her innuendos on so early in the morning.

“Give me 10 minutes and I will be going down.”

“Now. That’s what I like to hear.”

Laura could just imagine the smirk on Carmilla’s face before hanging up. The tiny blonde moved quickly around her apartment grabbing her stuffs before changing into her usual running clothes. She went to her room to change only to realise that she had forgotten to do her laundry the night before and now she has no clean bra and underwear anymore. Cursing at herself she decided to wear the same underwear because going out without it is not a choice but omitted her bra.

_You only live once right? Free the nipple? Ugh...no one is out at this time anyway aside from Carm and me._

She reached the steps in front of her apartment and saw Carmilla waiting for her already.

“Hey Carm.”

She raised her arm to wave and immediately regretted it because the movement cause the fabric to move against her nipple and she gasped before quickly crossing her arms and stood in front of Carmilla.

“There you are. Come on, let’s go”

They started jogging with Laura’s hand still across her chest before she finally called out to Carmilla.

“Carm! Hold up. Can we go a little slower today?”

Carmilla stopped and rushed to her side, concern written over her face.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick? We can go back if you want.”

“No no no! I am fine! It’s just uh...I didn’t do laundry yesterday so uh...my milkshakes is kinda all over the yard.”

Laura looked down at her feet embarrassed and she can’t stop the blush on her face hoping that Carmilla gets it because there is no way she can repeat her words again. The raven-haired girl was momentarily shocked and she quickly fought her blush down before she regained her composure, a smug grin on her face.

“You know I don’t mind the Mount Everests right?”

“Of course you don’t.”

“Hey don’t worry about it. It’s only us here and besides I am not complaining about the view at all.”

Carmilla raised her hands in mock surrender before Laura playfully punched her shoulders.

“Ughh stupid insufferable neighbour”

Laura rolled her eyes while Carmilla shot her a mischievous wink.

“It’s not usually my style but I can go slow for you.”

“Bet you say that to every girls.”

“Nah...special exception only for you. Besides your situation can be a little distracting.”

“Distracting huh?”

Laura wiggled her eyebrows cockily when Carmilla blushed slightly and seemed to be speechless for a moment.

“Well--”

The rest of Carmilla’s sentence was cut as Laura yelled a Race ya! before taking off. Shaking her head, she quickly took off as well until she was only a few steps behind. They were running for awhile when Laura chanced a glance behind her and noticing that Carmilla was not much further from her, stuck her tongue out playfully. There was some movement in front of the tiny blonde at that moment that she had failed to notice.

“LAURA! Stop!”

But the warning was too late. When Laura turned around she was already in the cart’s path, so she quickly angled her body away, but not before the sound of fabric ripping and arms encircling her waist to halt her movement.  She slowly opened her closed eyes to stare right into a pool of brown eyes and Carmilla’s face centimetres apart. The mutual staring was cut short when someone cleared his throat.

“Uh ladies? I am sorry, is everyone ok?”

Both of them turned to the man’s direction that was standing there awkwardly scratching his neck. Carmilla tightened her grip on Laura before replying.

“Yeah, we are good. Just go on your way.”

Laura looked up at Carmilla in a puzzled expression and tried to remove herself but Carmilla only hold her in place before quirking her head to the man’s cart. She followed the raven-haired girl’s line of vision to the cart only to see a ripped fabric stuck on the edge and when she looked down to their flushed bodies, her whole face went tomato red. They tried not to have any eye contact before Laura groaned and buried her face into Carmilla’s shoulder.

_God kill me now, of all days. Should’ve just let that cart bulldoze me to the ground._

Laura was interrupted from her inner monologue at the sound of Carmilla’s voice.

“Cupcake. Wrap your legs around my waist.”

“What?”

The tiny blonde looked up, a little surprise to see a concern Carmilla looking down at her.

“You heard me. I am carrying us over to the alley there and then we can see if you’re injured or anything.”

“Right. So uh...Okay.”

Carmilla thanked those extra hours when her little brother would drag her to the gym and force her to at least do some lifting instead of just lounging at home with her book. She carried the tiny blonde over to an empty alley since it’s still so early and usually they were the only two souls in the morning, so privacy in not a big problem.

The whole way there, Laura had to bit her lip from gasping because the she could feel her chest rubbing against Carmilla’s shirt and that delicious friction is really doing something to her. She let out a yelp when she felt her back hit a wall and Carmilla’s body pinning her there. The dark-haired runner slowly removed her body only by a few inches so they could access any injuries. Apparently, only the front part of Laura’s shirt was ripped and her back and sleeves are still intact which does not make any difference in her situation.

They were back to their faces centimetres apart that they could feel each other’s breaths when Laura pulled their bodies closer to block the light breeze. Carmilla looked down to Laura’s lips at the same time Laura was looking at hers and they were thinking the exact thing.

_Stupid gay hormones. Screw it._

No one knew who leaned in first but they crashed their lips together savouring each other’s mouth like an exotic delicacy, all of their pent up attraction poured out into the kiss. Laura’s hands were grabbing Carmilla’s hair while Carmilla’s hand raked down Laura’s abs causing her to moan into the kiss.

Carmilla’s hands slowly slid upwards to cup Laura’s breast before nibbling on her earlobe and planting kisses along her jawline, relishing in the pants coming from the blonde. She brought her body even closer to Laura and slowly ground her hips into Laura’s crotch before resting her hands on top of the other girl’s waistband.

They share a moment to catch their breath before looking into each other’s desired-filled eyes.

“You sure with this, Laura?”

“Yeah.”

Maintaining their eye contact, pale hands slipped into Laura’s underwear to cup her sex, and she can’t help but release a loud moan. Carmilla’s free hand quickly shot up to cover Laura’s mouth.

“Laura, you can keep quiet for me right?”

Laura bit her lip and nodded. Two fingers slipped into her and she has to use all of her willpower to suppressed the moan from coming out. Even Carmilla is having a little difficulty to keep her groan in at the feeling of Laura’s wetness coating her fingers.

“Oh Laura, so wet for me.”

The tiny blonde dug her nails into Carmilla’s covered shoulder, because she could feel another surge of arousal coursing through her body. She must have a name kink or something because hearing her name spoken in that deep voice made her body buzz like crazy. The Greek goddess incarnate must have noticed because a devilish smirk is planted on her face. Carmilla leaned forward and positioned her lips on Laura’s left ear using her body to further cover Laura’s body. She timed every circle on Laura’s clit with saying her name and she purposely dropped her voice into that low sultry tone of hers.

Laura. Circle. Laura. Circle. Laura. Circle.

“Oh God. Carm...please.”

Laura can’t help but moan out because Carmilla is doing that thing with her fingers and her saying her name in that sexy voice is going to make her combust soon. Not to mention, all the sweat, heavy breathing from both of them and the way Carmilla’s shirt is rubbing her nipples is not helping with the fire in her lower body. Under different circumstances, the raven-haired girl wouldn’t have gone easy on Laura but in this situation, she doesn’t have much choice.

Without warning, she thrusted two fingers deep into Laura before kissing her to swallow her moans. Laura arched her back at the intrusion and bucked her hips onto Carmilla’s fingers that were plunging into her at a mind-numbing pace. Carmilla can feel Laura’s walls fluttering around her fingers and used her free hand to grab her chin.

“Look at me Laura. I want to see you come undone.”

Laura bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to suppress her moans. Carmilla could tell she was close so she quickened her pace and ignoring the ache on her wrists added another finger before giving them a nice curl. Intense eyes bore into Laura’s dilated pupils as she succumbed herself to the torturous anticipation of the word from Carmilla’s lips that would tip her over the edge.

“Laura”

The blonde girl closed her eyes and brought her head forward to bite Carmilla’s shoulder so that she won’t scream out from the intense pleasure ripping through her body. Carmilla held her in place and slowly brought Laura down from her high before slipping her fingers out. She brushed a strand of blonde hair away from the other girl’s face and they looked at each other dreamily.

“Hey”

“Hey. That was...Wow”

“Yeah”

At any other time, Laura would have teased Carmilla for being speechless but not today as they rested their foreheads to catch their breaths. After a while, Carmilla broke the silence.

“Can you cover your treasure chests for awhile?”

“Um...ok?”

“Relax. I am just gonna give you my shirt. Lucky for you, I wore a tank top underneath today.”

“And you didn’t thought of giving it to me earlier? Not that I mind.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“My hero.”

Laura replied mockingly and Carmilla shot her a wink before they both giggled. After putting on Carmilla’s shirt, she climbed onto Carmilla back since she was offered a piggyback ride back to their apartment so another accident won’t happen. Again, the raven-haired girl was the first one to break the silence.

“So... I was thinking, if you would maybe go out with me for dinner sometime? Like a date?”

Laura detected the way Carmilla’s voice shook at the end and she smiled to herself.

“You do know we hit homerun just now right?”

“Is that a yes or no?”

Laura planning to tease her for the nervous tone decided against it and instead wrapped her arms tighter around Carmilla.

“I would love to Carm.”

She leaned in closer to Carmilla ear and whispered.

“Besides, I don’t like owing people and I always pay my debts with interest.”

Laura allowed herself a smug grin when Carmilla visibly shuddered.

“Can’t wait.”

They both walked back in a comfortable silence, with big smiles on their faces. They may have messed up the traditional order but who cares; they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and don't be shy to drop a comment :D


End file.
